


First Morning After

by DaniKin



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKin/pseuds/DaniKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Megamind and Roxanne spend some time connecting the morning after he loses his virginity.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	First Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the events of First Time ([Part 1](http://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1638943.html) and [Part 2](http://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1639612.html))

I swear, since I wrapped Fathers and Sons, I've had the attention span of a fruit fly.   I'm writing like four different stories at once, doing tumblr RP, stressing about work and fucking around with no focus.  So last week I finally forced myself to get serious and finish one of them.   Congratulations fans of pronz, you win.   This is another installment in my Firsts sequence, but like the others it stands well on its own.    
  
Title : First Morning After  
Author : Dani Kin  
Words : 6,000  
Rating : NC-17/M/GTFO kids  
Summary :  Megamind and Roxanne spend some time connecting the morning after he loses his virginity.    
Note: Set immediately after the events of First Time   


  
  


~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Roxanne emerged from the haze of a good night’s sleep, her first thought was _Damn, Megamind really does have the best sheets._   She ran her bare legs against them and let out a low, barely-audible hum.  
  
She had no clue what Minion did to make them so soft.   She wondered if there was advanced alien washing technology involved or just a high thread count.   Mmmmm.   It didn’t matter.   Falling asleep on them was nice, waking up on them was divine.  
  
She wanted to stay here forever and never get out of this bed.   And she could do it if she wanted to.   After all, today was a Sunday, and as far as Roxanne Ritchie was concerned, Sundays were made for lazy mornings lounging in her boyfriend’s bed.  
  
 _In Megamind’s bed_ , she thought with a silent chuckle as she relished their silky softness.   It was still sometimes funny for her to think that.    
  
If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be happy to spend more nights than not at his Evil Lair, she would have hauled off and punched them.    Now they slept curled together almost every night, except when heroism called him away or when early morning meetings made it more practical for her to stay at her apartment downtown.   And even then, he usually sleept at her place.   If she was honest with herself, she would have to acknowledge that it was probably inevitable that they would end up moving in together.   But that was too big a thought for Sunday morning.  
  
Instead Roxanne stretched her legs all the way down to her toes.   It felt good, but also made her very aware of a certain soreness between her legs.   She thought briefly on the events last night that had caused her body such delightful distress and smiled.  Then she reached over across the bed for her newly de-virginized boyfriend.  
  
But her hands came up empty.   She cracked one eye open.   Damn.   He wasn’t in bad anymore.  
  
That was one of the downsides of having an alien boyfriend.  A full night’s sleep for him was about five hours, maybe six if he slept in.   She rolled over to grab her phone off the nightstand.   9:34 am.   He’d probably been up for hours.  
  
She send off a quick text.  [TXT MSG: where are you?]  
  
Roxanne rolled onto her back and her eyes drooped shut as she waited for him to reply.   She didn’t have long to wait, however she did not expected the door to fly open with a loud bang.   Or for Megamind to rush in saying, “You’re up!” loudly and with an exuberant smile.  
  
She opened one eye and squinted at him.  Normally she loved his enthusiasm for life, the universe, and everything.... but not so much before she’d even had her morning coffee.  
  
Then Roxanne opened both eyes fully and blinked several times.  He stood before her in a brown apron with some kind of mask propped on his forehead.   His blue hands were covered in thick industrial gloves.   And for some ungodly reason he was wearing a disposable shower cap on his head.   
  
Megamind saw her confused look, and remembered he was still wearing his protective gear just in time to hear her to mumble, “What the hell are you wearing?”  
  
“Oh this.   I was welding,” he explained, and pulled the mask and shower cap off his giant blue head in one smooth motion.   Then he started in on the gloves and finally the apron until they were all in a puddle on the floor.    
  
“Mmmmm, ‘ats better,” Roxanne mumbled sleepily as she lifted the corner of the comforter, a clear invitation for him to get back to bed with her.  
  
Megamind smiled as he kicked off his boots and shimmied in alongside her.   It didn't matter that he was fully dressed in his usual spandex and she was wearing only the thin little peach negligee from last night.   Roxanne’s arms reached out for him instinctively, and she rubbed her cheek against the dome of his giant blue head with a happy sigh.  His skin smelled a bit like burnt metal but she didn’t care.  
  
Megamind wiggled into a comfortable position and enjoyed the sweet pressure against his forehead for a happy moment.   Then he started nuzzling her cleavage playfully with his goatee.  
  
“Hey.  That tickles,” she pouted sleepily, and the corners of his mouth turned up to smirk at her.   It took every ounce of his new heroic-willpower-and-determination-to-do-good not to hold her down and tickle her fiendishly all over.  It wouldn’t be fair; she had only just woken up.  However any thoughts of evil tickling  plots were quickly abandoned when she started to cover the crown of his head in drowsy little kisses.  
  
Roxanne made a line of kisses down his cheek and she felt him basking him in her attentions.   Just as she moved her mouth over, he drew his chin up.   Their lips met briefly in a kiss full of sweetness and warmth.  
  
“Good morning Miss Ritchie,” Megamind said softly when they parted, his voice much quieter now but still able to make Roxanne melt.   This was her boyfriend - welding one minute and tender kisses the next.    She gave a happy sigh and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment.   Megamind.   Her Megamind.  
  
Megamind gave a happy contented sigh as he snuggled into her.   Roxanne was here in his bed, in the bed he had used last night for more than just sleeping with her.   And best of all, Roxanne loved him and he loved her.   They loved each other.   The concept was no longer quite as novel as it had once been, but he never got tired of these quiet moments where was so clearly true.   

He started to rub slow rhythmic circles on her lower back.   The memories of last night had been playing in his head all morning while the love of his life slept in his bed.  Part of him still couldn’t believe he had finally gone through with it.   He’d finally lost his virginity; though he’d always thought that was a funny phrase.   Did that make him different?   Megamind didn’t feel any different physically, and yet he couldn’t deny that something had changed.   He didn’t feel like he’d lost anything, in fact, last night he’d felt connected to her in an entirely new way.  

Perhaps that was the biggest difference.   This morning he felt so…. calm.   It was as though a giant weight had slipped off his shoulders.   Where there usually was a nervous twitch in his stomach, telling him that he had to be careful not to do or say the wrong things, now there was just… calm.   He decided to take advantage of this new state, and he ran his slender blue hands over the slippery silk of her nightie.   Then he hooked them under her voluminous butt to casually scoot his lover closer.  

Roxanne was happy to let him position her until he seemed satisfied that she was in the perfect place. Yes, it certainly was a good morning now that he was here with her.   She was curled against her man; sleepy, warm, and pleasantly sore in all the right places.    She nuzzled her forehead against his, knowing how much he loved the gesture, and he pressed his forehead back with a mellow smile.   Then she shifted to press the length of her body against Megamind’s thin frame.  
  
Her delightful curves were even closer now, and Megamind rubbed them lightly.   He hadn’t come back to bed with any expectations; in fact he’d been fairly certain she’d milked him dry last night.   But now he was getting a chub admiring her silk-covered thighs and ass with his hands.   And when Roxanne moved her hips against his, the motion sent a slight shiver throughout his entire body.  

 A shiver she could easily feel since their bodies were so close together.  
  
That little tremor stirred up her memories of him last night.   How it had looked and felt as Megamind fucked and moaned his orgasm into her.    How he’d been so nervous and how much Roxanne had loved seeing both his happiness and his growing confidence over the course of the night.  And how proud she was of him and herself; she’d given him a damn good first time.   
  
But now her thoughts turned to what she wanted him to give her.   She purposely hadn’t asked for any pleasure from him last night.    It had been his big night after all, and after he’d pretty much collapsed in a little puddle of bliss.    She had been left with a soft ache as she fell asleep, and found herself more than a little horny this morning.   Especially now that he was pressed close and so delightfully wiggly.     
  
“Why are you always wearing so damn many clothes?” she whined, reaching up and pawing playfully at the lightning bolt on the front of his suit.  
  
Megamind snorted.   “So you would rather I walk around the Lair naked?”   He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
“Mmmm, that would be good.   Then you could be mine any time I wanted,” Roxanne replied with a sly smile as they leaned back in to kiss, playfully at first and then getting slower and more serious.  
  
Even with everything they had done sexually, up to and including last night, she loved kissing him best of all.   She loved the way his kiss would start so soft and needy but quickly present a playful challenge with little nips and licks.     Their mouths opened wider, and soon her tongue slipped past his warm blue lips.   Roxanne slowly moved her palm to the back of his sensitive neck while her other hand grazed his ear.    
  
She started to tease the shell of his ear and Megamind didn’t even try to hold in a happy noise.  The pads of her fingers flitted against the ridges and valleys.   He kissed her harder now, his lips nipping and grabbing for more of hers as he let out a little growl.    
  
Roxanne took her lips off his and moved them to suck and tug on his earlobe with a devilish smile.   That elicited a sharp “Mmgah!” sound, and he rocked his growing erection against her thigh leaving no doubt of his desires.   When he felt her smile around the tip of his ear he knew she received the message loud and clear.  She started to nibble lightly on the point and he nuzzled the side of her face, rubbing his length against her more insistently.  
  
Her soft voice whispered mischievously in his ear as she teased.   “What do you want Megamind?   Tell me.”  
  
“Everything.”  Megamind responded quickly as he greedily splayed his fingers across her ass.   The calm feeling was being replaced by a blend of curiosity and lust.   He looked her in the eye.  “No more tray-ning wheels.   Don’t hold back.”  
  
Roxanne raised an eyebrow at that, then smiled and began grinding her hips against his slim torso, causing more delightful shudders in her partner.  “Okay.  Then I’m not going to hold back anymore Megamind.   All sorts of things, new positions, toys, whatever we want.”   

She moved her hand to stroke his cheek affectionately.   “Anything you want, love.   It’s all on the table.   What do you want today, Megs?”  
  
His face flushed.   It was like she had torn the script right from his deepest fantasies, the ones he had never told anyone, even her.   The ones where she loved only him and let his creative mind soar without judgment.   But before he could start any new plans, he needed to have the basics down first.  

“Show me how to make you come,” he answered giddily.    
  
Roxanne felt a flush of heat between her legs at the subtle shift.  He wasn’t asking, he was almost commanding her.   That was new.  
  
In that moment, Roxanne decided for sure.   Even though she was still slightly sore from last night, she needed to have him again this morning.   He was everything she’d been looking for and nothing she ever saw coming.   But now she wanted to see the look on his face when she came for him.     
  
“Maybe,” she teased, not wanting to make it too seem easy.   “If you’re a good boy.”  
  
“Mmm, I’m always good now,” he replied with a smoldering smile that was followed by a demure blush.  “I’m your hero now,” he said shyly and Roxanne couldn’t hold back a happy sigh. 

Even when he was being sexy, he was still so goddamn adorable.  “Well there is something I would like from my hero....” she trailed off coquettishly.  
  
“Anything, Miss Ritchie,” Megamind replied with a warm lick of his lips.  
  
“Strip for me.”  
  
A cheeky grin spread across his face and Megamind hopped out of bed.   He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her, ensuring her full attention.   She laid back and got comfortable to watch.    His hands went to quickly unbuckle his belt then Megamind extended both arms with an air of practiced drama and grace.  And he snapped.  

Out of nowhere a pair of dormant brainbots rushed to their master.   In a manner of seconds they managed to unzip and remove both parts of his spandex suit, stripping him down to just his shorts.  
  
“Mmm, now that is presentation,” she teased.   Megamind smirked at her in return.   
  
He threw the covers off her entirely and crawled slowly back over her exposed body.    When he sat comfortably straddling her, Roxanne reached out for the front of his tight black underpants.  
  
“Seems like they missed something.”  
  
“Forgetful little cyborgs,” Megamind replied with a little tsk of his tongue.   He didn’t tell her he’d deliberately programmed them to leave his underwear on if Roxanne was present when it was time to undress.   He couldn’t help it; he wanted her to be the one to take them off.  “Hope you don’t mind giving me a hand,” he added with faux nonchalance.    
  
Roxanne stroked him feather-light over his underwear as he straddled her wide hips with his lean and nimble blue legs.  As usual he couldn’t help but respond to her teasing, rocking roughly against her hand with a happy hum and a toothy grin.  She gave her own coy smile back.   After all, it was so much fun to give such soft touches over something so hard.  She wanted to savor each touch since they were in no rush this morning.      
  
Megamind enjoyed each soft stroke, as well as the miraculous view of her lying happy and beautiful beneath him.  Leaning down, he resumed their earlier kiss, letting his tongue snake slowly into her mouth to play with her own.   All the while her hands continued to stroke and tease his firm length as the underside of his excited cock pressed against her soft belly.  
  
Roxanne responded enthusiastically to his kiss, pulling his body down with a twist until they were both on their side with their legs tangled together.    And her hand still cupping his hard blue cock.    The other hand ran along his sensitive neck, stroking him in two places with every kiss.  
  
“Oh!  Ooohhh…” he gasped as Megamind felt her two hands moving in rhythm.    He couldn’t help but thrust needily against the hand between his legs.   She could take these underwear off him any time now....   The hand on his neck was getting him just as worked up, making him long for more attention on that sensitive area as well.   She gave him a gentle squeeze with both hands.    That caused him to suddenly break their kiss and make a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr.   
  
Roxanne smiled.   Oooh he liked that.   And she loved the vocal little sounds he made just for her, especially the alien ones.   She was about to tell him so, when she felt Megamind’s hand tangling itself in her hair and gently pulling her towards his lean exposed neck.  She couldn’t resist smiling and rewarding him for such a smooth confident display.  
  
She began biting her way down his sensitive throat amid his various little noises, pushing him back slightly so she was almost on top.  She caressed his bare chest as she lavished attention on the tight tendons of his neck until she couldn’t resist anymore.   Roxanne bent down further and took one of his dark blue nipples between her teeth, biting it lightly.  
  
Megamind gasped and arched his back at the nip.  His heart raced and he whined lightly, expressing his frustration that his hard length was still trapped in his underpants.   He could feel his pre soaking a little wet spot in the front of his shorts, and it only made him more impatient.  How much longer was she going to make him wait before she would take him out to play?  
  
She heard his impatient little whimpers and pulled back.   “You want to make me come Megamind?” she purred, her breath hot on his flushed face.  
  
His eyes widened, his underwear issues momentarily forgotten, and he nodded while giving his lips a nervous lick.  
  
“Yes, heavens, yes.   Tell me what to do Roxanne.  Please,” he begged softly with a little blush as he forced himself to look into her hungry blue eyes.   He needed to know; the curiosity was killing him.   He had done extensive internet research on the subject, but this was Roxanne.   He didn’t want to know how women worked; he wanted to know how she worked.  He needed to learn every single way to please her.      
  
He needed it enough to beg for it, even though the begging made him twitch against her hand in a way that made his face flush.   It was dangerously close to some of his old fantasies from his villainous days. And even with all her talk of anything, he didn’t know if he could ever tell her about the tiny part of him that yearned to be the one tied to the chair and entirely at the mercy of her evil.    
  
Roxanne saw his creeping blush as he pleaded, and smiled.  There was her nervous boy.  She moved her hand from his twitching cock to stroke his flushing violet cheek, hoping that she wasn’t moving too fast.  
  
“Lay all the way back,” she instructed tenderly and he complied.  She was about to straddle him when she remembered the underwear.   Gripping the little black shorts at his hips, she pulled them down his skinny blue legs.   He throbbed in relief as she finally stripped him and eagerly helped kick the underwear off until he was naked in the morning air.    
  
Roxanne couldn’t help but lick her lips when she saw what he had waiting for her.   There was a flush of eager wetness when she saw his twitching blue cock beneath her, and she positioned herself so he pressed hot and thick against her outer folds.   She was aching for more of him and the slight soreness from last night just made the wanting worse.    
  
Moving slowly, she guided his hard length to rub against her slit and getting his cock nice and wet.  Megamind watched, spellbound and silent, settling his hands on her waist.   She teased him, tracing tiny circles with her fingertips on his sensitive head before she pressed his hard blue dick to stand proud between her lips with a playful smile.  
  
He couldn’t take his eyes off his thick blue member as it stood stark against her wet pink pussy and slight brown curls.   His blue hands ran up and down her sides as he watched the woman he loved take such enthusiastic pleasure in the body he’d thought no one would ever want.   It was one of the most fantastic things he’d ever laid eyes on.   He started to moan lightly into the slip and slide of his cock against her, happily offering himself for her to use however she liked.   
  
Meanwhile the scientific part of his mind was taking copious mental notes.   Roxanne had always been the most intriguing puzzle he’d ever encountered, and losing his virginity to her had not diminished his fascination.   He wanted to know how to repay her love with bliss, how to make her toes curl and how to cause her to let out all the little gasps and sounds he loved to hear.  

He started to make small wanting motions with his hips, not quite thrusting but moving his body along with hers.   Roxanne had been enjoying the mere sight of his beautiful body, but feeling him twitch beneath her was even hotter.   Taking advantage of his enthusiasm, she rolled her hips to grind her throbbing clit against the curve of the hard blue dick in her hand.    He felt the warmth spreading through him as she rubbed his plump tip to her most sensitive spot.   Megamind knew well what that little nub could do to her, and he wanted his cock to unwind her and make her gasp and moan.

Not that he was ignorant of his own desires.   He’d always secretly fantasized about coming on her.   He wondered how her clit would feel as the hot streams of his cum shot against it over and over again.   Would her sensitive nub twitch for him with each fierce spray?   Would she moan and throw her head back with each splash?   He could almost see it now; his blue cock cumming all over her pink layers, then Roxanne using his thick white cum as lube, stroking her clit until she made herself cum covered in both their juices.    Megamind moaned wantonly into the fantasy.  
  
And Roxanne moaned with him.   If she pressed his cock against her just right she could use it to make herself come.  But she didn’t want it like that.  She wanted to slip him inside until she was stuffed good and tight with each of his thrusts.    She wanted to come, but more than that, she wanted him deep inside her when it happened so he could feel it too.  The two continued to kiss and grind, his thick length tempting her aching hole until she simply couldn’t take any more.   

“I want you inside me,” she whispered softly.   His hands stilled on her hips, unsure what was going to happen next.     
  
“You ready?” Roxanne asked, her voice thick with want and anticipation.   His bright green eyes widened.   She was going to take him?  Like this?   Oh heavens.   He nodded, and his fingertips twitched  into her sides.     
  
She shifted, positioning the tip of his cock to her entrance.  Then she took a breath and looked down at him again.  The skinny blue alien was spread beneath her, looking up at her with both torturous anticipation and blind love.    God, he was so beautiful, Roxanne thought as she slowly lowered herself onto him.  
  
“Oh yesssss,” Megamind hissed as she slid down, inch by thick inch, then let out a warm pant once he was buried to the hilt.     Yesterday had only been his first time but heavens, it already felt so good to be back filling her again.   It was perfect, it was Roxanne - him and Roxanne - pressed skin to skin as close as they could be.      
  
Meanwhile Roxanne couldn’t hold back a happy moan.   Just like last night, she was wrapped tight around her man and she both wanted to stay still to relish the delightfully deep stretch, and ride him like her wild blue fuck pony.    She leaned down to give him a quick kiss, but when she pulled back he leaned to follow her lips.    And with that, she needed him moving inside her.  
  
She started slowly, rolling her hips against his.   The small motion pressed Megamind’s cock deeper.   Roxanne both saw and felt his shuddered breath, and relished it.   She truly loved the power of being on top him, and seeing his reactions to being beneath her for the very first time.   Then she moved a little more; this time sliding him out and then slipping him right back in.   Oh that made his eyes flutter shut for a microsecond so she did it again, pausing  to let the anticipation build.   It made him whine lightly and thrust up as far as he could go, before Roxanne finally rolled back down the wet length.     He let out a small inarticulate sound and his hips pressed up to meet hers.   This was it.   This was fucking her boy, and she watched his response to each movement dance across his expressive face.     
  
“God, Megamind… uhhh, so…. fucking sexy,” Roxanne panted, drawing her body down to crush his lips with furious kisses.  He wrapped his arms around her and grasped her mouth greedily with his own until they were a mess of limbs and tongues.   She arched happily as he raised his hips up when hers came down, thrust to thrust.  

“Y-yes, oh…. Mmmm,” Megamind moaned happily into her mouth.      
  
She increased the pace, going faster and harder with short sharp little breaths.   Soon the two of them were moving together and working themselves into a powerful rhythm.   

“Love… being on.. t-top of you,” Roxanne gasped between frantic kisses.  And Megamind loved being beneath her, loved the way his hands were on her hips, almost pulling her down onto his cock.   And she was loving the face he made as he let himself be pushed back into the bed over and over again.  
  
Then Megamind had a flash of inspiration.   He thought for a moment, gathering a bit of courage, then ran a hand along her body to cup her breast.   And he squeezed her plump nipple sharply between his blue fingers.   The pleasurable shock caused Roxanne to throw her head back and make one of his favorite noises.  He beamed and couldn't take his eyes off her.  Her breasts bounced with every buck and he bit his lip, but he couldn’t hold back.      
  
“Oh Roxanne!   Mmm yes yes yes,” he found himself shouting frantically as the sensations intensified.   Each time he found himself buried to the hilt in that tight wet warmth only to have it tortuously pulled away before he received the sweet relief of her sliding back down again.    Both were oblivious to anything but the other, their bodies meeting and parting in a frantic rhythm as their hips slapped loudly.  
  
Suddenly Roxanne let out a sharp gasp that took him entirely by surprise.   “Ooh yes baby!  Right there!” she shuddered as she replicated the motion that had caused her to cry out, fucking him with an entirely new purpose now.    
  
Megamind’s green eyes widened.   That was it.  His cock was touching that spot deep within that his fingers knew so well.   The final piece of the puzzle clicked into place.  That was why she liked this position!  Now that he knew, his lips curled upwards and his imaginative mind began to race and plot.  
  
Roxanne didn’t notice.   Her eyes were pressed closed and she was squirming to get his thick head to graze her g-spot like that again.   But when she opened them for a moment, she saw Megamind smirking at her.  
  
Roxanne blinked and narrowed her eyes.  She knew that look.   That was from his collection of ‘I am about to unveil my evil plan’ looks.   But before she could ask what he was up to, he moved.  
  
Swiftly and smoothly Megamind drew his knees up and laid the bottoms of his feet flat against the sheets.   He thrust his hips up while at the same time pulling her down onto his thick blue cock at an odd angle.  The quick motion made her tip wildly forward and threw off her rhythm.   She was about to ask him what the hell when she felt it.  
  
Oh God, she felt it.  
  
The head of his cock was pressed firm against that sweet spot.   As if on cue he gave another little wiggle of his hips then a firm thrust.   The motion caused his hard length to nudge it perfectly, and then, oh God, he did it again.  She gaped down at him, eyes wide with both shock and pleasure.  
  
Megamind continued to give her a wickedly arrogant little smile.  
  
Oh, the things he would do to her now that he knew the exact position and angle.   He would lick her to orgasm over and over again and then have her finish off with a sweet ride just like this.   He would get her on all fours and fuck her from behind, making sure his cock hit that sweet spot with each thrusts.    He would spin her around to ride him backwards, arching his back and pounding her g-spot into submission.    He would give her every inch of his body, every inch of his cock, every inch of his intelligent and creative mind.   All for her, all to make his love moan and squirm and pant just like this.

“Come for me, Roxanne,” he whispered with barely contained glee.   

Roxanne didn’t have much control left to lose but she moaned variations on “Yes, yes, oh god yes” every time his thick head stroked her.   She was getting so close now, and she clenched her thighs around his slim hips.   She bucked and squirmed wildly on top of him; loving it and loving him as hard as she could.  
  
“That’s my girl,” he moaned as she rode him in the way he’d only before imagined.  “Show me how you come for me, Roxanne.”  
  
“Megamind,” she gasped between each desperate buck and thrust.  “Oh god baby, please!  I need -- uuggh!  Oh, oh, oh, oh I’m gonna, Meg-Megs!”  
  
She came hard and tight, grabbing wildly and digging her fingers into his arms.   Each spasm made her pull him tighter until she finally buried her head in his shoulder as she gasped out deep heavy breaths.   Her boy, her man, her sexy alien.    
  
Megamind nearly yelped when she came.    He’d thought she was tight before, but her orgasm caused her muscles to squeeze like a vice around his sensitive blue length.   He’d really done it.  He’d not only fucked her, he’d made her come.   The realization made him moan and Megamind only needed to thrust into her fluttering tightness a few more times before she pulled him right over the edge with her.        
  
He shouted as the first shots of his sweet creamy cum rushed out, and felt the pleasure as it surged through his body tingling all the way down to his toes with each wave of cum.  This was amazing.   She was amazing.   Sex was amazing.   If he’d known just how good this would be, he never would have waited so long.  He cummed loudly into her until there was no more, then felt slightly light headed as he came down off his high.   He finally relaxed back into the bed with a soft purr.  
  
Roxanne felt the last licks course through her, and she relished his soft sweaty blue skin and happy purring sounds.    After enjoying the moment, she slipped off his cock, wet and softening, and rolled off him entirely.   A happy little hum could be heard as she slumped alongside his limp blue body and plopped her chin down on his thin chest.     
  
“Where,” she gasped after a moment, “did you learn that?”  
  
“I’ve been able to calculate directional angles since I was two,” Megamind said with a nonchalant little shrug.   “But I’ve never used my penis as the vector line before.”  
  
There was a beat and then Roxanne burst out laughing.  
  
This was not a giggle or even one short laugh.  This was a full-throated belly laugh that shook her entire body in frantic spasms.   And the more she laughed, the more the sore muscles between her legs ached at her.   Which for some mysterious reason, only made her laugh harder.  
  
He stared in confusion as she gasped in hysterics.  
  
“What?   What’s so funny?”  
  
Roxanne couldn’t even formulate a response.  She just waved her hand at him in an attempt to communicate that she could not communicate right now.   She was laughing so hard that the she actually thought she might cry.   He was Megamind all right.   The very villain that had kidnapped her so many times was now the man she wanted in her bed, and even though he completely changed his destiny, he was still just so... him.   Perfectly, wonderfully, maddeningly, him.  
  
He continued to study her in baffled amusement.  
  
When her laughter finally died down she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“I love you so much,” Roxanne said, and exhaled another chuckle.  
  
“I still don’t understand what was funny,” he replied, wrinkling his large blue forehead.  
  
“Just you.   You are the best,” she gushed and began peppering his face with giggly kisses.  
  
Megamind had no clue what was going on, but she was praising him.   So he decided to chalk it up to Roxanne just being weird and simply let it go.   He let a silent smile creep across his face and enjoyed his post-orgasm haze as well as her tiny kisses on his forehead, nose, and flushed cheeks.      
  
Then she slowed and they looked into each others eyes for a moment, quiet and still.  He was about to whisper how much he loved her, nuzzle her, and tell her she was glorious and he was so lucky.     
  
“Think we could get Minion to make waffles?” Roxanne asked abruptly.  “I need carbs.”  
  
“Oooh waffles...” Megamind echoed dreamily.    “With chocolate syrup and cherries and chocolate chips too?”  
  
“As long as you don’t put a pixie stick on top of that, we’re good,” she teased, though the part about chocolate and cherries sounded good.   Really good.  
  
“Eww, no thank you.   That’s a bit excessive even for me,” he said wrinkling his brow in disgust before his face brightened once again.   “Maybe some powdered sugar though!”  
  
“Did you eat anything yet this morning?” Roxanne asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, finally getting up for the day.  
  
“Donuts.” He sat up with a shrug and Roxanne knew exactly which kind was his favorite.  
  
“And now you want more powdered sugar?” she stared at him pointedly while she put on her soft fluffy black robe, a gift for when she spent the night at the Lair.   She’d talked him into increasing the temperature somewhat, but most mornings she still found herself chilly.  
  
He got up and stood next to her, searching for wherever she had flung his underwear before giving up and grabbing a new pair out of the drawer.  
  
“What?   Alien metabolism remember?  I have different caloric needs then you humans.”  And before she could argue with him, he silenced her with a kiss.  Then he pulled away quickly and with a wicked grin.  
  
“Race you to the kitchen?  First one there gets first waffle!” he wiggled his eyebrows playfully then turned to bolt for the door.  
  
“Wait, Megamind?”  
  
He turned back and Roxanne’s blue eyes were cloudy, as though she was deeply worried about something.   He frowned, and immediately rushed back closer to her.  
  
Before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled him into a tight hug and nuzzled her cheek against his.  “I love you.”  
  
He returned the hug with a look of confusion.   Was she upset about something?   Had he done something wrong?  Then before he could ask, she pushed him abruptly down onto the bed again, now with a sly smirk.   Shaking her head she said, “You’re too easy,” and made a break for the door.    
  
“That waffle is mine spaceman.”   Then Roxanne stole his evil bat slippers and darted down the hallway.  
  
He lay on the bed for a moment, gaping in surprise.   Then his face lit up with a huge smile and he let out a cackling laugh.   He shook his head as he sat up, and rushed to grab his pants off the floor before sprinting down the hall in pursuit.  
  
“Roxanne Ritchie!   You are evil!” Megamind called after her.  

  



End file.
